


一個騎乘位腦洞/Deathmask uses his anus to suck Aphrodite's genitalia with riding position

by onesttousimbeciles



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesttousimbeciles/pseuds/onesttousimbeciles
Summary: 魚攻蟹受，騎乘play
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Cancer Deathmask, top!Aphrodite - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	一個騎乘位腦洞/Deathmask uses his anus to suck Aphrodite's genitalia with riding position

那个男人就在那里…他的脸美丽得人畜无害，可是以他的强健勇武又决不能被称之为温驯。迪斯马斯克突然产生了一种冲动：他想要拥有那些东西，比如热烈、比如阳刚、比如爱。以他的卑微懦弱又如何能配得上这些美好的词汇呢？他只能用一种卑鄙的手段，去跨越阿布罗狄对被作为animus的mask遮掩的那个过分生机勃勃的deathmask的anima的憎厌，短暂地与他所渴望之物合为一体。迪斯马斯克在床前犹疑思虑了许久，终于解开了裤带，掰开臀缝坐到那个男人的阳具上。当那个东西进入他的身体，摧枯拉朽地粉碎了他最后的一点底线，他的口中吐出一丝接近于叹息的呻吟。最后，在幸福的眩晕中，他想起一种说法，所谓爱情就是以一连串非理智的决策构成的悲剧，他的眼泪滴出来，流过他脸上的沟壑，掉到那个男人白皙的皮肤上，被与日月同辉的金色体毛支撑着没有溜走。阳光从窗外照入，在水滴上折射出不真实的色彩。那个男人固执地认为弱者应当也必定被强者支配，身为弱者的迪斯马斯克强烈地反感这一说法—— **世间的罪恶有多数来自无知，阿布罗狄这种自命不凡的人出于善意而佐以愚昧，自以为正义，因而自赋权力杀人** ——可为了自身的安全不得不时常照做。他如何不渴望去炽热而猛烈地爱呢？然而月只能将自己暴露在日的炽热之下而反射光辉，而难以集聚的气和无形的波也无法企及猛烈。蛇紧紧地缠绕，用力地撕咬，但蛇从鳞片到毒牙到血液都冰冷刺骨而带着毒性，只能吸取外部的温暖聊以自慰。


End file.
